


Stupid little heart

by AlAngel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Hurt!Crowley, kinda-panic-attack-reader (be careful if that’s a trigger for you)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 07:37:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11099958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlAngel/pseuds/AlAngel
Summary: Request: Hey hey, if it’s okay, could you do a Crowley x reader where she likes him but refuses to tell him but one day he hears her heart race when she’s helping him with his injuries after a rough hunt because she’s nervous and also hates seeing him hurt? Thank you lovie





	Stupid little heart

Title: Stupid little heart

Pairing: Crowley x fem!Reader

Word Count: ~2k

Warning: canon typical violence, hurt!Crowley, kinda-panic-attack-reader (be careful if that’s a trigger for you)

Request: Hey hey, if it’s okay, could you do a Crowley x reader where she likes him but refuses to tell him but one day he hears her heart race when she’s helping him with his injuries after a rough hunt because she’s nervous and also hates seeing him hurt? Thank you lovie

(A/n: This is probably not exactly what the requester had in mind. I wanted to practise writing fight scene and suddenly the whole fic turned darker than intended. It doesn’t feel finished either but I don’t know where to take it from here. || Gif is not mine.)  
....

“Hello boys - and kitten” A smooth British voice you’d recognise everywhere said. Immediately your heart beat speed up a little, a by now almost natural reaction you had when it came to the king of hell. Sure, you’d never really get used to how much your crush on him affected both your body and your straight thoughts, but after months without improvement on the ‘condition’ you recently accepted your fate. You were hopelessly in love with Crowley, bloody king of hell.

“We need help” Dean stated barely looking up from the papers in front of him. Sam seemed to not even have noticed the demons arrival his nose was still stuck in a lore book, only his hair sticking out from behind. How they weren’t affected by Crowley was beyond you, even before you discovered your unrequited feelings for him, you had loved his accent. Back when there wasn’t much to like in the king of hell there had always been his voice and quick sense of humour. If you had to pin down the point you started falling for him it was probably the moment he started talking. Damn you would have never guessed you’d ever fall so easily.

“When don’t you” Crowley sighted exaggerated, his eyes meeting yours “Pray tell, kitten, why do you still put up with those morons?”

“They’d be lost without me I guess”

“We are right here” For the first time for hours Sam’s head reappeared from behind the book, his eyes focused on Crowley annoyed.

“Samantha!” Crowley just grinned “Don’t be jealous you’re still my favourite.” Crowley even winked which caused another groan from Sam. “So where to, boys?”

“Hey!” You snapped as Crowley stepped right in front of you. The werewolf-witch, apparently a thing now (no, we’re not calling it werewitch, Dean!), was a bit more difficult than any of you had imagined even before calling the king of hell in. Centuries old and definitely used to hurters coming after her, there didn’t seem to be an easy solution. The plan had been to corner her, then distract her till someone could get a clear silver bullet shot in. So far you were still working on the cornering though.

“Stop complaining, I’m helping” Crowley replied trying to handle a gun while getting both of you out of her spell line. True, you had to hand it to him instead of simply helping out with some spell knowledge his majesty insisted on tagging along. Now he was equipped with a gun just like the rest of you, even though Dean had bitched 20 minutes about not wanting to be around him while armed. Which in turn caused Crowley to start listing all the ways one could kill Dean without a gun. That struck a nerve with Sam and after endless discussions Crowley got the gun and both brothers swore to never let him tag along on hunts that didn’t absolutely need his physical presence.

“Didn’t ask for help” You hissed back, trying to get a glimpse at the witch, which turned out to be more than difficult with Crowley refusing to let you past his shielding body.

“Doesn’t mean you don’t need it”

From the corner of your eyes you saw Sam moving in on the witch. That was definitely jumping ahead of things, from the look of it he was going to stab her with the silver knife out in the open while she was distracted with throwing curses at Crowley and you, no idea where Dean was. Quickly you averted your eyes from Sam to not give his position away, the youngest Winchester could handle himself, you had to worry about distracting the witch enough so he could get the knife through her. Which was not an easy task with Crowley’s new found mission of standing right in front of you the whole bloody time. Well desperate times…

You made a run for it, opposite direction of where Sam was sneaking up but also far away from the shielding the king of hell was providing. Immediately you had to duck, red light flying straight over your head. So she noticed you, great. Still crouched you tried to run further, hoping she’d concentrate most of her power on the stupid person who was running without cover. Cover! Looking around you tried to find anything to shield you, but the field seemed completely empty. As the red and green lights of unknown curses came closer and closer to hitting you, you started to like your impromptu plan of diversion less and less. All you had was hoping that Sam saw and used his one chance quick, you wouldn’t be able to hold your zick zack target run up for long.

“Duck!” Before you could process the words strong arms pushed you to the ground. With a grunt you landed on your hands and knees, probably scratching both equally bloody. Annoyed you wanted to complain, what the hell, but there was another bright lighted curse coming your way which caused you to completely throw yourself on the ground. After that one last blow you heard a high shriek, inhuman high and your ears rung even after every noise on the field had died down.

Warily and for the first time really feeling how tired and hurt you were, you slowly rose to your knees. Sam was standing with the knife in hand next to the witches’ lifeless body still catching his adrenaline rushed breath. You checked for Dean, but your focus was soon caught by something or better someone else. Right next to you on the ground was Crowley, hand pressed onto his unnaturally twisted leg. As you couldn’t avert your eyes from his fingers, dark red blood slowly seeping through them, your heart beat picked up. However it wasn’t the happy excited pounding you came used to, it was a panicked hammering. Without a second thought you crawled over, carefully pressing your own much smaller hands over his.

“I’ve got you” You whispered not daring to speak up, already all too aware of how fragile your voice sounded. All your focus was on the wound and how you needed to keep the blood in there, leaving no room for any other thoughts or the chance to look at his face. He got hurt protecting stupid reckless you, the scrawl and anger was too much to handle right now. “It’s going to be fine. Promise.”

Your heartbeat was still heavy, echoing through your ears. You knew you needed to focus on calming down, breathing. But you couldn’t. All you could do was stare at the red blood now covering both of your hands.

“(Y/n)” The voice sounded distant, you couldn’t even place it. It didn’t matter. The voice called your name again, but you didn’t care. This wasn’t supposed to happen. He wasn’t supposed to get hurt. You…

Suddenly you were pulled away, your head was spinning from the sudden movement. The only thing keeping you on your legs were the strong arms wrapped around you.

“Bloody hell keep holing her” A different voice snarled “She’s panicking.”

The warmth of the arms holding you, grew tighter. It was almost suffocating, but safe at the same time. Your body couldn’t decide whether to push it away or curl up into it.

“Listen to me, kitten” The snarling voice turned so much softer “Sam’s got you. It’s okay. Everything will be just fine.”

“He’s right” You felt the chest you were pressed against move from speaking “You’re okay. We’ve got you.”

“I’ll be fine” Crowley’s voice filled your head, a soft warm feeling spreading all through you, only now realising how much you needed to hear him say that. “Don’t worry, kitten. I’m the king of hell I’ll be peachy in a minute. But I need you to breath. Listen to moose breath.”

You listened to Sam, who was still mumbling words of reassurance into your hair, but none of them were what calmed you. It was the British voice right there in your head, only for you to hear, telling you that it would be fine. Slowly you felt your nerves and body relax, deep breaths and Crowley’s constant voice calming you. After a while your heart was still pounding in your ears, but you became more and more aware of the world around you.

“Dean’s getting the car” Sam told you still holding onto you “Whatever’s gotten into you we will figure it out. Crowley will be back for help after patching his leg up.”

I saw the man I love bleeding out after he tried to protect me, you thought but didn’t dare say aloud. Your crush was for no one to know, nobody business but your own. And you would keep it that way.

“You look better” Crowley’s voice was quieter, less sarcastic than usual. When you looked up to meet his eyes you were met with concern and something that almost looked like care “You were pretty shaken earlier.”

“I guess I was.” You replied wearily still looking at him as he made his way across the room. For a moment he stood awkwardly in front of the sofa the boys had made you sit on in the living room. They got you a blanket, hot chocolate and Dean even offered some of his beloved pie, it was their way of showing that they were sorry you got hurt even though you technically you didn’t and it wasn’t their fault anyway.

“We should talk about this” Crowley finally left his awkward stance to sit next to you. His hands couldn’t figure out what to do, so he seemed to fidget, playing with his palms while not looking at you. Your eyes followed every little movement his fingers made, not sure what he meant.

“I’m aware of your feelings” He suddenly said “And it didn’t take a genius to figure out what happened to you back there on the field.”

Your mind was racing. He knew? He had never shown any sign of being aware! Hurt and anger bubbled up in you. If he had known all along he could have just said something! Letting him go would have been so much easier instead you had spent months mooning after him.

“I’m sorry” He kept going after a pause “I didn’t mean to scare you. I was not thinking straight.”

“It’s not your fault you got hurt” You heard yourself say even though there were a billion questions you’d rather ask or better shout at him.

“It’s my fault for letting myself have that little moment where you look at me all concerned and caring.” Your eyes wandered up to Crowley’s in surprise, but you couldn’t see the strain that started to show in his voice there. His eyes were closed, however there was an evident shadow over his face. “If it weren’t for your heart beat picking up whenever I come in to see the boys, I wouldn’t have known at all. Took me a while to figure it out from there, you are incredible at hiding your feelings.”

“So you really knew all along?”

“Mostly” He admitted, his arms coming up to support his head in his hands. He looked vulnerable like you’ve never seen him before. “And still I don’t know what to do with the information. You are a beautiful person, (y/n). But I’m the king of hell, you seem to forget that sometimes. Especially when freaking out over some blood. I’m not the one getting hurt, normally it’s me who hurts people.”

“For what it’s worth you never hurt me.”

“So far” He shook his head, one hand brushing through his hair “There might come a day when you’re the only way I can get to moose and squirrel. One day I have to hurt you. I don’t want to, but I might have to. Loving me is the worst thing someone could possibly do.”

“Says the one who stepped right in a witches spell”

Crowley lifted his head out of his hands, he seemed to be more in control of his thoughts now. With a gleam that you couldn’t read his brown eyes locked with yours. “That, kitten, was only so that stupid little heart of yours would keep beating a little longer.”


End file.
